What Can Never Be
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: They meet at the lakeside and it's like something from a child's story. However their lives are just too different for anything to ever happen...


**AN: Just a little AU one-shot I wrote in school today. **

Gwen sighed as she sat on the stone stuck just off the bank by the edge of the lake causally flicking the still water with her hand; lost in thought. She generally wasn't allowed up here but she didn't care. There were more pressing matters in her mind right now. Her father and brother were suggesting the possibility of her someday marrying Lancelot. Gwen however refused to consider the possibility. She had known Lancelot since they were children; he was more like her brother than anything else. Sure he was handsome and fun and kind but whenever Gwen looked at him; she only saw the boy who used to pull her hair or play chase with her and Elyan. Luckily for her, Lancelot felt the same way. They had talked about it and neither of them wanted to ruin their friendship. Besides she knew Lancelot had affections for another girl they knew.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as a pebble appeared from nowhere and collided with her head.

"I'm really… sorry,"

Gwen looked up at the man who was standing on the bank in total shock. Her face burned as they looked at on another in silence, the man standing on the muddy bank and the woman sitting on the rock. It was hard to say who seemed more shocked to see the other. She picked up the pebble and threw it into the water. It landed with a loud splash and sent ripples across the calm waters.

"You could have seriously hurt someone by doing that!" Gwen snapped before she took in the fine cloak and the armour he was wearing implying that the stranger was some sort of noble. The stranger was still staring at her in shock and she supposed he was quite handsome. He had a nice face, blond hair, his body was muscular and as he slowly approached she noticed his eyes were the same bright shade as the sky above them.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly; as though unsure whether or not they spoke the same language. Judging by the shy smile on the girl's face; she seemed to have understood him.

"My name's Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen. Who are you?" Gwen asked, she stayed where she was but the man removed his shoes and rolled up his trousers in order to wade into the water to approach her. As he approached the water soaked into his trousers making them cling to his legs as well as splashing onto his shirt. However he was so focused on reaching her he didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur replied offering his hand. Gwen shook it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Arthur Pendragon," Gwen smiled.

"Sorry about the stone, I was just… venting my frustrations as my idiot servant would say." Arthur replied.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Arthur hesitated; he was the prince of Camelot. He didn't confide in people, especially to strange girls he had just met and this Guinevere was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Literally. Yet she didn't know who he was. Therefore to Guinevere he was just another person. Arthur had never been 'just another person' to anyone before. It felt good for some reason. He didn't have to be focused on his duties as a prince here. Here he was just Arthur.

"My father is telling me that I need to marry soon. He wants me to marry a woman I don't know; a woman I never met. He never asks me what I want; he thinks he can control every part of my life for his own gain." Arthur explained.

"I can understand. My father and brother want me to marry someone I don't love because they think it's what I want. They didn't even ask me about it. Lancelot's been one of my best friends since we were about that high but I don't love him that way." Gwen replied.

"At least you know the person they want you to marry and they know you'd be happy with him. I don't even know the woman's name yet my father expects me to marry her. Apparently it would benefit everyone. Everyone except me that is." Arthur complained smacking the water and splashing himself. Gwen let out a soft giggle and Arthur looked at her.

"Think that's funny?" he asked.

"Of course not," Gwen denied but her smile said otherwise. Arthur grinned and splashed her instead. Gwen stared at him; water dripping from her face and hair and she began splashing him back. Within moments they were having a vicious but fun water fight and she slid off the rock into the water. After a few moments they stopped and held one another's gaze. Blue eyes stared into brown and they moved towards one another and wrapped their arms around one another but before they could kiss; two voices called.

"Gwen!"

"Arthur!"

They sprang apart blushing. The moment was broken as a figure bearing some resemblance to Gwen approached them.

"Gwen come on, Father wants to speak to you." Elyan called looking at his sister and the stranger she was with.

"Coming," Gwen called and giving one last look at Arthur; she turned and in a flash she and her brother were gone.

Arthur remained standing in the lake; up to his waist in cold water at the realisation of what had just happened in the last half an hour caught up with him. He was almost deafened by the shock of what had just happened in the last ten minutes and didn't hear the sound of Merlin calling him until the servant reached the lakeside and yelled his name again. Arthur shook his head and turned and waded back out of the water to where Merlin was standing on the bank looking confused.

"Why were you in the lake?" Merlin asked.

Arthur was silent for a moment and he pulled his boots back onto his wet feet. "I just needed somewhere to think. Luckily you'll never have that problem Merlin; you see in order to think one needs a working brain."

"Sure, Uther wants to see you right now." Merlin explained. Arthur walked with Merlin and cast one last look at the lake. As he walked away Arthur spotted Gwen waving her hand at him before she vanished again. Arthur shook his head and followed Merlin back through the woods thinking about what just happened. There was something about Guinevere that made her different to other girls he had met. There was one big difference but aside from that. Arthur had never been able to just confide in someone before and he had never met someone who didn't know who he was before. There were so many things about Guinevere that he couldn't stop thinking about. The way she smiled at him; the sound of her name and laughter; the way the sun shone of her long dark curly hair. Part of Arthur thought an absurd thought which he pushed from his mind.

It was foolish besides it could never be.

Gwen followed Elyan, ignoring the questions he was asking her. Who was that man? Why was she with him? Didn't she know she wasn't allowed up there? Gwen however ignored the questions and thought about Arthur. He was unlike any other person she'd ever met. There was just something about him (aside from the obvious) which meant that she couldn't stop thinking about him. His face, his ability to confide in someone he just met; the stunned look on his face when he realised he'd splashed himself; the sound of his laugh… Gwen smiled to herself and shook her head as an insane thought crossed her mind.

It was foolish, besides it could never be.

Arthur was a human.

Gwen was a mermaid.

**AN: What did you think? Who seen that little twist coming?**


End file.
